


The Man Who Wandered

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man comes back home after a long journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Who Wandered

A person, tall and lanky, steps through the faded purple portal, into a world he'd been missing dearly.

But, what he hadn't foreseen was the world, once vibrant and full of life, an abandoned wasteland. 

The once beautiful town hall a heap of rubble. Everything in the town was ruined, almost everything unrecognizable. 

"How long have I been gone?" The man asks, knowing he won't get an answer. 

The mans voice echoes throughout the destroyed town, making the realization of it being gone that much harder. 

The man wonders farther into the town, walking the path that was basically indistinguishable from the grassy field the town had become. 

The man approaches the remains of a brick building that had once been his home. Tears came to his eyes as he saw a picture laying in the rubble. Said picture was of himself, a dog with white and gray shaggy fur, and another human being. The other human was bald and had blue-green eyes.

The picture was of a time when they had all been together. A time that felt like only months ago. A time long before he left on an endless journey. 

The man also saw a rusty silver watch laying among the rubble. He picked it up and examined it. It had a heart and two names, one being his own, etched onto the back. 

The man wiped away some dirt, revealing the once pristine touch screen of the watch. Somehow, the watch screen lit up, revealing yet another picture of the two men on the background. 

The time and date was shown in the corner. The tears that had formed in his eyes started spilling onto his cheeks as he read the date; June 25 2160.

"I-it's been 145 years..." The man says to himself. 

The world he had been in was one full of glitches, full of errors. The world had frozen his aging, making him as young as the day he left.

The man glanced around the rest of the rubble with teary eyes. He sees what looks like stairs, though he knows it actually is. He carefully makes his way down the sketchy old wood staircase and into the basement of the building. 

The basement looks almost out of place compared to the rest of the town. It is almost perfectly preserved, the only thing making it look like the rest of the town is the dust. 

The man makes his way to a set of double doors that leads into his bedroom. 

The man instantly notices a purple hoodie laying on the bed. He also notices a red collar laying on the dresser. 

The man sits on the dust covered bed and picks up the hoodie, the hoodie that had belonged to his long gone lover. 

The man dissolved into sobs as he hugged the hoodie close to himself. He wished he had never left on a pointless journey, one that only lead him to pain and loneliness.


End file.
